Moons and Milkshakes - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine celebrate their anniversary with a trip to the Briggs House B&B and some very well thought out gifts.


_Sammy & Ilna - It seems like yesterday we were plotting the wedding of the millenium story arc when we were over a year away from the big day. You make _every _day better, so much more fun and your friendship and undying support warms my heart and soul. So as Nonna would say, "ecco per altri 100 anni!" (Here's to another 100 years!)_

 _RealMcRollers and Readers - Thank you, as always for the love of REAL Steve & Catherine. For the plethora of support and love for their lives and for attending the wedding of the millennium with us two years ago. They thank you and so do we!_

 ** _We'll post a story Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday this week to celebrate Steve and Catherine's wedding anniversary!_**

* * *

 **Moons and Milkshakes**

"... and here are your keys," Martha Briggs bubbled. "We're so happy you chose to spend your anniversary with us, and I know Adele is thrilled." She smiled at Steve and Catherine and waved a hand to indicate the spirit of Adele Briggs. "Enid made a special batch of muffins this morning and held a few aside when she heard you two were checking in. They're waiting in your room."

"Oh, that's so sweet, thank you," Catherine reached for the woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll be sure to thank Enid, too. Her food is delicious."

Martha nodded, delighted at the compliment of the Briggs House Bed and Breakfast's longtime cook. "You head right up now and we'll see you later. I want to hear more about that gorgeous little one and see more pictures."

Catherine spoke with a small giggle when her phone buzzed a text. "By this afternoon, we'll probably have about fifty new ones to show you." She withdrew her cell from her pocket. "This is number eleven from my mom since 7:30 this morn … ohhh, Steve, look." She couldn't help sharing the latest picture of Angie with him and showing Martha.

The photo Elizabeth texted showed Angie snuggled next to Grandma Ang fast asleep. Both were napping attired in Cubs shirts and the baby was holding her great grandma's fingers as she slept.

Steve ran a hand across her back as Catherine's voice hitched ever so slightly. "That's my grandma. I used to nap with her like that all the time when we'd visit," she explained to a smiling Martha. "My mom has pictures of us from when I was younger than Angie." She scrolled to one more shot that Elizabeth had sent a few minutes before their arrival as Steve explained, "Catherine's parents and grandmother relocated here right after Angie arrived."

"That's wonderful. Nothing like growing up surrounded by family. And Miss Angie is _such_ a cutie." Martha looked at the couple. "I definitely saw Daddy's chin and expressions in the pictures, but she really does favor you, dear."

Steve nodded. "I'm not saying this because I'm her father, but Angie's brilliant. She can say Mama and Dada and calls our dog by name. She's waving bye bye now, too." He looked at his wife with a smile. "And she's gorgeous, too, just like her mother."

Martha dimpled at the normally unflappable commander practically gushing over his baby girl. "Oh, you. You're still not quite aware of how handsome you are," she fussed and chucked at his slightly embarrassed look. "You two go get settled and we'll chat later." She fluttered her fingers and with a wink at Catherine, moved from the lobby area towards her office. As she walked, she whispered, "I know you're happy two of your favorites are back," to the empty room and was rewarded with a barely audible _swoosh_ that broadened her smile.

Steve hadn't fully turned from locking the door before Catherine's "awww" reached his ears.

"What?" He wrapped her in an embrace as his eyes took in the familiar blue room.

"Look, the lemon drops on the pillow have a pink ribbon!" Catherine's delight was palpable. "The Briggs are so adorable." She kissed him and grinned. "But not as adorable as …"

He cut her off with a second kiss that ended with them chucking against each other's lips before the inferno that was always simmering between them ignited.

When Steve raised Catherine's lavender and purple patterned sundress up past her hips and over her head, his already darkened eyes slid down her body. "These … _undies_ ," he repeated the word that Joan used to describe them two years prior. "Look familiar," he growled softly, toying with the rim of her panties.

"They've been waiting since last … ohh." Her breath hitched when Steve's kisses trailed across her collarbone as she backed him towards the bed. "Umm, year. I was a little too big to fit into them."

"For the best reason ever," he hummed against her skin and lowered them to the mattress. "And you look beautiful," his words were punctuated with kisses. "And perfect. And like I've said before … they've been on exactly long enough … as of right about now." His grin as he pulled back enough to remove the bra and panties she's worn under her wedding gown was wolfish while his eyes remained playful.

Catherine smiled until she tugged him closer by sliding a hand behind his neck and hitching her leg higher on his hip. Once they were lost in a fiery kiss, all need to talk ceased.

/

When they made it out of bed and then out of the shower, it was two hours later and both were getting hungry for actual food. Catherine pulled her hair into a clip and popped one of her lemon drops into her mouth while Steve laced his boots. As her eyes fell on the obligatory bag of lemon drops placed on the room's mantle for Adele, she grinned and reached for her phone.

"Remember last time we were here, I was pregnant?" She swiped to a photo of Angie and then another.

He straightened and furrowed his brow. "Of course I rem …" he barked a laugh. "Oh my God, you're telling Adele."

She shrugged. "This is our daughter, Angie. Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett. Isn't that a pretty name? It's after my grandma and my mom but we call her Angie."

Steve added proudly, "She looks like Catherine. And she's brilliant like her mother, too."

"Wait," she snorted. " _You're_ talking to Adele now?"

He shrugged. "Can't help it. You were talking about Angie."

She laughed out loud and moved into his arms. "Our daughter has you bragging to spirits."

"Not bragging if it's true." He looked around the empty room. "Right, Adele?"

 _Swooosh_

"Oh! Did you …" Catherine's eyes lit.

"Hmm, I heard it," he admitted.

"Thank you, Adele! We're very proud of her," she offered. "We'll bring her by when she's older."

"You just promised a ghost she can meet Angie," Steve chuckled. "And you made fun of me." He pecked her lips.

" _Spirit_. And c'mon, let's get moving so we can grab some lunch at Ana's before we hike to the lake, I'm starving.

He shook his head and followed her to the door. As he shut the light, he couldn't help but smile.

/

Upon their return after lunch Catherine exited the bathroom to see Steve perched on the edge of the bed, turning an object over in his hands. She went to stand between his knees and smiled.

"Whatcha got there?" Her hands rested on his shoulders.

His smirk lit his face. "Where?" He held up the box he'd been fiddling with. "Ah, you mean this right here?"

She nodded and her fingers traced down his shoulders to play over his biceps. "That right there."

"Well, Lieutenant ... this might be your anniversary present …"

"Ohhh, then …" She backed away, reached into her bag and grabbed a wrapped package. "Here you go." Her teasing smile turned soft as she held it out and sat beside him. "Happy anniversary, Steve."

He placed the box in her hands and kissed her. "Happy anniversary, Cath." He looked at the package, and back into her eyes. "Cath?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you right back." The warmth that swelled in her chest had her remembering the way her breath caught the first time he'd told her. His eyes held the very same look now. "So much. More than ever." She kissed him again. "Open your gift."

He nodded at her. "You first."

"Okay," she bubbled and he smirked.

When she removed the necklace from the box and held it up, she tilted her head in question. A beautiful white gold disk held a black circle in which a moon was embedded. "It's beautiful, and I know you, there's a story behind …"

"The moon is from …" He caught her eyes. "The day in the di …"

Before he finished she gasped, her free hand flying to her lips as she figured out. "Diner! It's the phase of the moon from the day we met."

Steve nodded. It was the day she'd started bringing him back to life.

"This is …" She took a shaky breath and cupped his cheek to kiss him. "Like I said, love you more than ever." She placed the necklace in his hands and turned, lifting her hair as she did. When it was fastened, she faced him and smiled. "Open yours."

He tore his eyes away from her beautiful, glowing face and opened his gift. Inside the box sat a set of dog tags that had been soldered together. He lifted them to read his name and info … and hers. "Cath … where'd you … "

"You gave me your tags before your first SEAL op when security didn't allow for I.D. I held onto them."

"All these years?" He wasn't surprised, just once again amazed at how fortunate he'd always been to have her in his life.

She leaned in and kissed him. "All these years. I knew they'd reissue when the op ended and at that point I was on a tour so …"

Steve took a closer look and shook his head. "The second one's yours from …"

"My first deployment. I kept them together when I reserved my commission. Two sets, one box." She shrugged. "Two halves. Like us."

He kissed her until they needed to breathe. "That's … perfect."

"Almost." Her expression went from soft and sentimental to playful. She stood and reached for the phone.

"What … who are you …" He stopped at her grin as she said, "Please send it up now," ended the call and crawled over the bed to where he sat at the foot. When he reached for her she placed a hand over his lips and said, "One sec …" just as a knock sounded and she once again stood and crossed to the door.

Taking a tray and thanking a smiling Oscar Briggs, Catherine closed the door and backed into the room. When she set the small silver tray on the bed next to him, Steve's face split with a huge smile and he took a taste from a large shaker before pouring the creamy concoction into the two glasses. "Looks like we were both thinking of the diner in Annapolis…"

She nodded and returned his smile. "Chocolate milkshakes. Happy anniversary, Steve."

"Happy anniversary, Cath."

* * *

 _# End. Thanks for reading!_

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
